Widespread availability of high-speed Internet access has provided users with unprecedented access to information. Real-time news feeds and streaming video are now available on many websites, further increasing the user's access to live data. The ubiquity of social media and networks also allows users to share their day-to-day experiences more than ever before. Photos, videos, and other forms of media allow users to connect with one another from across great distances.
Although users are increasingly connected via traditional forms of media such as photos, videos, and instant messages, it is not feasible to simulate the experience of physical proximity, such as taking a walk together, or competing with one another in an event. Sensor data relating to users physical characteristics, such as athletic performance, is not easily sharable or available in real-time. To compare such performance data, users must typically manually transfer athletic performance data to another user, such as via e-mail, physical transfer of a flash drive, or manually upload the data to a web page.